


You know how I feel

by luisitaseyes



Category: Home and Away (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisitaseyes/pseuds/luisitaseyes
Summary: Because smutty fanfiction is all I do.





	You know how I feel

Willow takes Alex's hand and pulls her down the hallway. Alex suddenly feels like a bashful teenager, sneaking through the house empty of parents. This is how Willow makes her feel, goofy and smitten as if this was the first time she had feelings for someone. But as they enter her bedroom, and Willow closes the door looking at Alex with those intense eyes and incredible smile, Alex remembers she's standing in front of a powerful grown woman. A woman that despite the fact that she had never dated another woman before, has fully taken the reigns in this relationship. This is what Alex loves about Willow, that she isn't a shrinking violet. She takes the lead and goes forward. Wait...is this love? It certainly feels like it could be as Willow kisses Alex again, this time with more intensity and passion, with a tongue reaching into her mouth. Willow let's out a sigh as she draws her body even closer. Willow has had this building need to feel Alex fully in her arms, run her hands over her skin, and now that it's finally happening, it feels more incredible than she hoped. 

Seeing each other naked while skinny dipping wiped away any notion that Willow wasn't attracted to Alex because she is a woman. After they got out of the water, Willow found herself staring at Alex's naked form, as did Alex with hers. At the time, they both blushed and looked a little sheepish, but now those feelings of embarrassment drifted away, as they both sank into the feeling of relief to finally be with one another completely. 

Willow pulled away for a moment and unbuttoned Alex's shirt, neither rushing nor with tentativeness. Just enjoying each moment of being this close. She pulled the shirt off Alex's arms, and ran her fingers up and down Alex's exposed skin. Alex closed her eye momentarily, her breath slightly hitching at the touch. This was enough to motivate Willow to speed along the process and she quickly discarded her own clothes, standing confidently in front of Alex. "How am I here in front of this woman?" Alex thought, while she drank in the gorgeous sight and then stepped forward to kiss Willow again, while running her had down Willow's neck and cupping one breast and running her thumb over the nipple. 

"God..." Willow breathed, and fumbled at Alex's remaining clothing. She guided Alex to the bed, where they enjoyed the bliss of their naked bodies up against one another as they kissed in every way possible. Their legs tangled as Alex pressed her thigh between Willow's legs, and kissed down Willow's neck, taking each nipple in her mouth in turn, and Willow bit her lip absorbing the pleasure and grasping at Alex's ass pulling her even closer. Willow pulled Alex's face back to hers before she went any further down her soft stomach, cupping her face and kissing her once again before looking her deep in her eyes and saying "Alex, I want to touch you...." 

Alex's eyes widened a little, and then she smiled. God she loved how direct this woman could be. Of course, despite the fact that Alex had more experience with women, Willow wanted to take the lead. Then Willow smiled a little bashfully, "But I'm not sure what I should do...." They both giggled. But then, Alex flipped them over so that Willow was on top of her and then took Willow's hand guided it down her body, brushing Willow's fingers down her neck, over her breast, her stomach and between her legs. "Touch me like you'd touch yourself. Be gentle and explore, " Alex says in a sensual whisper. Her eyes immediately closing and little gasp escaping as Willow's fingers flutter over her nether lips. 

Willow continues to watch Alex intensely, as she softly strokes her sex, in total awe of the affect she is having on her lover. She's masturbated plenty of times, a lot in the previous days as they continued to take things slowly. But she's surprised to discover how confident she is in her touch. Willow connects each movement with a reaction, until she finds what spots cause Alex to gasp and moan, kissing Willow more and more deeply, as she can hardly handle the pleasure building in her body. 

"Can I go inside you?" Willow whispers into Alex's ear, and Alex replies in a gasp, "God, yes." And with her usual directness, Willow gently thrusts two fingers inside, and Alex screams slightly as she wraps her arms around Willow's torso, burying her face in Willow's neck. Willow strokes her inside with gentle but steady rhythm, being sure to massage Alex's clit with the heel of her palm. The combination of these efforts cause Alex's whole body to tense, and moans and whines continue to escape her lips. Alex feels a little guilty, having so much attention on herself that she reaches down to touch Willow, and she's happy to hear a gasp leave Willow's mouth, but Willow stops her movements. "Wait," she says breathily, "I want to concentrate on you. I can't do that if you touch me." Willow smiles reassuringly, and Alex kisses her again, as Willow continues her ministrations. 

Willow continues to watch Alex's face, feeling like she could have orgasm just seeing what she can do to this woman. Alex's sounds become more desperate, and pulls at Willow trying to bring her even closer. "Oh God Willow. Don't stop." she gasps into her ear. 

"Never," Willow says. Despite the fact that her hand is cramping, she feels like she go on forever. Suddenly, Alex's eyes close tightly, as she bites her lips shut and then as the crest hits, her mouth opens in a soundless cry. Willow keeps moving as Alex's body goes rigid, but as soon as Alex relaxes, she stills Willow's hand unable to take anymore.

"God!" Alex gasps, "that was....." She stops, unable to to find words, her eyes scanning the room as she thinks. 

Willow suddenly becomes self conscious, "What? Wasn't it okay?" 

Alex looks down at her little puppy eyes, "Oh god Willow." She kisses her, "That was more than okay....That was just....more than I expected!" 

Willow laughs, "Well, I aim to please." Alex kisses her passionately and says with disbelief, "You certainly do!"

"God, if I knew what a turn on it was to do that to another woman....I would have done this a long time ago," Willow says in disbelief. 

Alex laughs, her head thrown back. And then moves her body on top of Willow, kissing her again before asking, "So would it be a turn on if I went down on you?" Willow laughs, and then pretends to hem and haw, "Hmm, let me think....um Yes!" Kissing Alex, and saying softly "You have no idea how many times I've thought about this." Alex smiles and cocks her head to the side, "I think I have good idea..." And kisses Willow in the neck again, taking in her scent, "Willow, I love the way you smell," she sighs before continuing her way down Willow's body. 

Certainly, Willow had made sure the men she was with did their part and go down on her, but they were always so brash and aggressive in their movements. Alex was soft, slow but insistent, and very quickly Willow was grasping at the sheets and body could barely keep still. It wasn't much work to take Willow over the edge. It was apparent in more than one way that she was highly turned on, only needed a few flicks of the tongue and sucks with her mouth, before her body was rising and falling like a wave on the bed. 

Afterwards they held onto each other, basking in the afterglow, quietly enjoying the sound of their breath rising and falling, and both silently wondering whether they should be the first to say "I love you."


End file.
